In order for a user of a terminal such as a personal computer to transmit and retrieve information via the Internet, an Internet service provider must be used to provide a proper Internet connection. The user must enter into a service contract with an Internet service provider (ISP) and register a user name and a password therewith. Upon entry into such a contract with an ISP, the user must confirm contract terms, select a method of payment (one time or continued payments of a service charge), provide the number of a credit card, receive an account number, and so forth. Further, the user must set a DSN server address and a mail server address at the computer based on information provided by the ISP with which the user enters into the contract. It would be beneficial to provide an improved method and apparatus for entering into such a contract and concluding all requirements associated therewith.